


And You Wish Upon A Star...

by 46captain46



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, This is emotional, after first class, and my friend wanted me to post it, anyway, because I'm emotional, emotional!charles, more like demanded to do so, my feels okay?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46captain46/pseuds/46captain46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place immediately after X-men: First Class. <br/>"You know you can't have him. You know you'll never be enough. You know that every time you manage to bring him back he is going to slip through your fingers again. You know yet you still try."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Wish Upon A Star...

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo hey guys!! What can I say? I got myself into cherik. And I love it. So I wrote this little thing because I'm hurting. It's unbeta'd and my friend actually demanded for me to post it soo there wasn't much I could do.   
> Disclaimer: I don't own them and you know it. Otherwise I wouldn't be here!

You know you can't have him. You know you'll never be enough. You know that every time you manage to bring him back he is going to slip through your fingers again. You know yet you still try. Every single time. Because you love him, because you hoped that would be enough for him as it is for you.

It’s painful, your heart is physically hurting and you ignore, ignore, ignore until you no longer can and the nights become even more unbearable, the void of his mind's voice is catastrophic for your soul. 

You hate the affect he has on you more than anything you've ever hated. You love it more than anything you’ve ever loved.

As tears stain your cheeks before you fall into a sleep haunted by his voice and rare smile you refuse to acknowledge their existence as you refuse to acknowledge your grief. It will be so much more painful to admit to yourself that you've lost him once again.

You try to keep going, teach your students and make them proud of themselves the way you are not. You put on a front everyday and it slips away at night with the salty liquid that rolls from your eyes. You try and push yourself until one day after many months you break in the privacy of your room. The tears won't stop coming and you feel like the four walls are closing around you and you can't breathe, you can't breathe and the sobs continue to rip your body. 

It takes you two hours to calm down and you feel so angry. At him, at the world, at everything, at yourself. You reach out and reach out even more only to hear everyone else but him. 

The silence is something you always desperately need after the chaos of everyone’s inner voice and struggles displayed out loud to you. Silence is something you used to adore. Not anymore. Not since he came into your life.

You miss him. More than anything. More than Raven, more than your parents, more than your ability to walk.

You miss him and you finally admit it to yourself after eleven months of pain. 

You need him. You realise that now as your heart beats erratically at the very mention of his name. You need him more than the air you haven’t been able to breathe since he left.  
You love him. And the truth, the power of that statement is enough to silence all other voices that have invaded your head after your breakdown. 

You love him so truly and purely it almost scares you. 

You love him and as you gaze at the stars from your bedroom’s window you wish (foolishly) upon the brightest star that you could tell him. You wish that you could hear him once again. You wish that you could fill the emptiness his absence left behind in your mind. But in your soul too.

You wish and you wish that all it took for your world to be fixed is a wish upon a star.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I hope you liked it and Kudos and comments are always welcomed and I love them!  
> Byeeee,  
> 46captain46


End file.
